


Shocking Developments

by adamparrishisbi



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bad ideas that got written anyway, M/M, its basically just that post as a fic, this has minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamparrishisbi/pseuds/adamparrishisbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post http://criminal–bear.tumblr.com/post/109155850525/my-fave-overheard-on-campus-moment-of-all-time-was</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocking Developments

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy editing courtesy of the marvelous asexualrichardgansey (ps check out her playlists for TRC for optimal feels)
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by this post http://criminal–bear.tumblr.com/post/109155850525/my-fave-overheard-on-campus-moment-of-all-time-was

“Man, I can write dick jokes more advanced than this” was the first thing Adam heard Ronan say all day. The new Latin class had desks arranged very close together, resulting in a number of snarky exchanges between the two. Even more so than usual, given the new Latin teacher clearly had a different idea of what was in an advanced Latin curriculum than the previous teachers. “By the way thank you for not inducting this teacher with a dirty joke on the blackboard,” Adam murmured. “I should have. At least then he would know we knew basic conjugations,” Ronan almost breathed into Adam’s ear.  
They were quiet but the room was small and silent. The boy in front of them seemed to be furiously taking notes. He was obviously new, and probably not ready for Advanced Latin, even at this snails’ pace. “This is so boring. I’m going to fall asleep in the lab next period.” Adam was not as quiet of a whisperer as he meant to be. “So…do you want a blowjob after this” Ronan asked in a bored voice. All casual. Adam sighed dejectedly and glanced at his watch. The next class started five minutes after this one and it usually took him at least two to get there. But he’d never been late to that class so he could probably afford it this once, and falling asleep seemed worse than being a couple minutes late. “Yes.” All casual. “Really? I would have thought a good kid like you would frown on that sort of behavior.” “I need to stay wake somehow,” Adam said with a crooked little grin. “Way to be romantic, asshole.” “You’re the one who offered to blow me at school.” The boy in front of them stopped his furious scribbling and poked his head up. He looked behind him at the two whispering boys who sat unusually close. Adam met his curious eye with a blank look of his own, and Ronan grinned dangerously. The boy turned beet red and turned back around. The bell rang a few moments later. As the teacher frantically attempted to collect the papers of the scurrying students, Ronan ran his hand up Adam’s thigh. Adam shifted uncomfortably as his pants began to fit a little tighter. “Where should we go?” Adam asked Ronan under his breath.  “I hear the Chem lab's free next period.”  “Yeah, but it shares a prep with the lab my class is in and we’re doing dissections today, so the professor probably left the prep doors open to air it out,” Adam thought out loud, as they walked towards the labs. “Someone might walk in on us. Or at the very least hear us.” “Perfect” Ronan whispered back. Pressing lips to the shell of Adam’s hearing ear, he continued, “Make sure you’re quiet and we’re good.” “You’re going to do it in three minutes, silently?” “We’ll have more time if we walk faster. Besides,” he added with a wicked smile, “I’m not the one who’s going to struggle with staying quiet.” Ronan shoved Adam through the door to the empty lab quickly, finger pressed to his lips.  ‘Don’t say a word,’ he mouthed.  As expected the prep room’s doors were open, and the smell of formaldehyde wafted in. Ronan pushed Adam up onto one of the waist high shiny steel lab tables, unbuttoning Adam’s chinos and sinking to his knees.  Dishes jostled around in the prep room, startling Adam, who was not one for exhibitionism. Ronan, however, was thrilled by the possibility of getting caught, along with the time and noise constraints and the cold lab air. He tugged on the zipper of Adam’s pants and pulled them down a little. He didn’t have time to properly tease him, but he had time to make the whole endeavor worth it.  “Hurry up, Lynch. We have three minutes,” Adam said in his softest voice.  “Wow. You really know how to seduce a fellow: the aphrodisiacal qualities of formaldehyde, whispering sweet words like ‘hurry up”. Really, I can barely contain myself. “Also,” Ronan said, cutting off the beginnings of Adam’s reply with a nip to one of his hipbones, “what did I say about being quiet?” It wasn’t until Ronan’s lips touched Adam that the two of them remembered the metal lab tables’ penchant for static electricity. Shocking someone was arguably the worst way to start a blowjob, especially when both people respond by swearing. Loudly. Adam heard footsteps near the door and quickly dismounted the table, although he didn’t have time to redo his pants by the time his professor poked his head through the door. Adam was tactfully concealed behind the lab table, and Ronan was pointing to a composition notebook that had been left open.  “What are you boys doing in here? Class starts in two minutes.” The professor said warily.  “Parrish here is helping me with my calculus homework, sir,” Ronan said in a very Ronan way, which was to say, brash and sharp.  Adam flashed his perfectly straight smile, the one that said, ‘I’m your best student. I promise I’ll show up to class.’ The professor nodded in reluctant agreement and shuffled back to the next room. Adam and Ronan immediately fell over the table laughing.  “That was close” Adam said, just as his laughing brought him too close to the table’s electricity a second time that day.  ‘Motherfucker,’ he mouthed, and Ronan pushed him up onto the table again.  “Shut it. You heard the man. We don’t have much time,” Ronan whispered as he picked up where he left off.  This time his lips held an entirely different sort of electricity, and Adam was helpless, focusing all of his energy into staying silent. Glancing down, Adam saw Ronan’s eyes staring intently at his face. The sight of Ronan’s mouth curving around him only added to the sensation. As it turns out two minutes was just long enough, when Ronan was added to the equation. Adam let out a strained “Ronan!” climax making his voice husky. It was, Adam thought, incredibly ironic that while Ronan was on his lips, he was on Ronan’s, albeit in a much more literal sense. “Are you going to be able to stay awake next class period now?” Ronan asked Adam, his voice rough from arousal and sex, his trademark smirk on his lips. Just then, the tardy bell rang. Adam jumped, but Ronan looked up in apparent disinterest.  Adam stood, and zipped up his pants. Ronan, with Adam’s bag in hand, was looking at him with hooded eyes. Adam settled his appearance, and reclaimed his bag from Ronan. They walked to the door of the lab. As Ronan leaned towards him for a parting kiss, Adam was suddenly struck with inspiration. Brushing his lips along the side of Ronan’s ear, he whispered, “You did okay this time, Ronan, but I think you can do better. We should do this again sometime. Maybe you’ll beat your record.” At this Ronan’s expression had rearranged itself to where he no longer looked so much like a raven, but rather more like a gaping fish. Laughing, Adam quickly kissed Ronan and darted into class, just a minute late.  As he set down his backpack his lab partner whispered, “At least try to keep it in your pants, Parrish.”  Adam smiled and whispered back  “You have no idea.”


End file.
